Don't Call Me That
by cat.cruz93
Summary: Sick of people hearing his name and expecting his grandfather, Jamie is not sure what to make of this girl that insists by calling him by his full name. All Characters belong to JK Rowling except Kyoko who belongs to me and Culpepper-only mentioned by name belongs to an old friend.


_**Don't call me that**_

 _ **Hey guys long time no see huh? sorry life caught me there for a little bit. so here's my knew story**_

 _ **I decided to take on a interesting challenge, of trying to showcase romance without having the characters interact in cliché romantic ways at all. This little one shot is with James Sirius and my Oc from forever ago, Kyoko Ootori.I have altered a few bits of information about Kyoko since the last time I introduced her, for example she is in James' year instead of Albus' and so on. Please tell me what you think.**_

They met like most did on their first day of school, on the train by accident. Her name was that of a child metropolis christened by a phoenix, it clung to his mind, lurking in the depths of his memory as much as her piercing grey gaze lighter than thunder clouds but fuller than the wisps some call clouds, it rolled of his tongue but felt odd to speak, it was not the name of a native.

His name was simple, that used by many an English king, it transcended centuries of use and gathered more weight with each use than it had originally started out with, Supplanter, all though he despised it compared to his second and less commonly used name-lest he found himself in trouble with his mother-that of a twin star forming the shape of a dog on the star dotted horizon also bore him a heavy weight, only this one of straight and true loyalty that far surpassed beyond the grave, both names christened by that of a pot maker, simple and easy and yet quite a load to bare, he wore it well though, in all honesty his name was forgettable in the grand scheme and yet it made his skin crawl when she used it.

"James." her voice was delicate, soft, but carried a lofty sound, English still not quite natural on her tongue and yet, his name rang as bell from her lips clear as day. He cringed, truly he preferred Jamie or Potter even, and yet she refused to give him that courtesy.

"If you must call me by first name then please call me Jamie." He requested calmly. She declined non-verbally.

They were separated after that, he to Gryffindor and she to Ravenclaw. Yes they saw one another in the passing years, during classes, in the halls, just in passing in general, rarely spoke, until on day when he jokes had become to much and the stresses of finals had caught up with her, his name fell out of her mouth in a warning tone.

"James!" again he cringed, did she really have to spite him? "Is this truly necessary right now?"

"Again with the name!" he shouted back, the library was watching now, madam prince was positively fuming at the noise.

"Yes I am using your god given name to call you out, why? Because you respond to it, you promptly ignore warning when given with your nickname and Potter hardly gets a flinch out of you. Now please let the few of us that are here to actually study study in peace." She retorted sourly, James was certain she would be a Slytherin if he didn't know any better.

"Call me Jamie and I will." He countered with a smirk that sent trundles of worry down her back. But she held her ground and locked eyes with me.

"No." he scowled and glared at her, she met his gaze levelly.

"What?" he asked hotly.

"No, I will only ever refer to you as James. You can't and won't convince me otherwise." Her voice was eerily calm, low with age and warm like a fine whiskey, he nearly shivered at the sound of it. She broke him for now, but he'd strike again and with a vengeance, his glare promised that. He stalked hotly out of the library, Freddie and Dom in his wake before Madam Prince could snarl at him for disrupting the peace of the library.

The Quidditch Pitch is were they met again the following year, her dressed to nines in Ravenclaw's colors, he in Gryffidor's. Royal Blue and Crimson cloaked the green grass as the teams made their way to the center of the field, Dom on his left, hefting the customary beater's bat, Freddie on his right also barring a old wooden bat. James in the middle the pin of honor gleaming on his cloak of crimson and gold. Across from him stood Ootori, her long black hair bound back in a high warrior's tail, the royal blue and silver casting an otherworldly glow on her porcelain skin. She wore a matching pin of honor, along with a wicked yet cleverly hidden smirk on her pouty lips, her grey eyes catching his hazel over the rim of her muggle designer frames. James huffed loudly as they shook hands the game was underway.

She caught the quaffle first, severly pissing James off as she zipped by tossing it to her teammate. Ravenclaw scored their first goal, mostly because Lucy wasn't paying attention. James quickly got on her case about that before snatching the quaffle and soaring over the field, tossing it to Mclaggen who then tossed it to Wood which was intercepted by Culpepper, damn that Culpepper girl. Ravenclaw's team was much slighter than his own, most of which was Weasley-Potter blood so hieght and girth majority of the team came by honestly. Ootori had deblirately built her team to be faster than Syltherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Which James supposed wasn't hard because nerds usually didn't focus on sports. Rose being the only one of Weasley-Potter blood line on the whole team was their keeper, stationary and knew Gryffindor's play book like the back of her hand, because Hugo helped James design it. This was going to be a tough match. James knew he'd be lucky to get one goal, he just hoped Lily moved faster than Ravenclaw's seeker. He saw Albus watching Ootori like a hawk from the Slytherin stands, next to Scorpy who seemed just as focused on the slight blue clad captain. He knew he could count on his brother to signal a change in play. James smirked and dived after Ootori as she dove and dodged a stray bludger. "Damn it!" he heard Dom sneer. "I'll get her Jamie, don't you worry." James nodded and sailed after her effortlessly, snatching the ball out of her grasp and rerouting to the Ravenclaw goals.

Rose eyed him carefully, trying to read him as he gained , he feigned right and dove left, hitting the middle ring with ease, shocking his cousin of course but scoring all the same. Gryffindor erupted behind him, James did a victory lap and took stock of the field carefully before diving back in to play. The ball parried a few more times and just as James watched Mclaggen swoop and steal it from Culpepper with a flirty wink he heard a sickening crack and spun to see a blur of blue and brown sail through the air, a shout broke the air and time seemed to stand still, his heart dropped, he dove, not thinking, off his broom and toward the girl just as his name met his ears. "James!" he grabbed her arm, pain flickered across her face but he didn't register and pulled her to him, flipping them over so as they hit the ground he was on the bottom. Pain blinded him, he gasped, the wind knocked out of him as Ootori landed on him, his head collided with the ground then the world fell black.

"What happened?" a cool voice asked, James felt something-or someone lift him up and place him in a stretcher.

"A bludger hit my wrist and launched me from my broom, and he just dove after me I don't know why he jumped off his broom but he did and then-" he heard her gasp in pain he opened his eyes and sat up to ensure her safety when rigorous pain and nausea rolled through him he turned and emptied his stomach on some poor child's shoes.

"Jamie!" James winced it was Lily's.

"Sorry Flower." He croaked and laid back on the stretcher. "Who won?" He asked.

"Ravenclaw, Lily was to distracted to catch the snitch." The baritone voice he associated with Alby spoke up. James nodded and then regreted it, his brain throbbed at the movement.

"You have a concussion Mr. Potter, try not to move to much we'll have you situated soon." Pompfry explained tartly, James sighed and sought Ootori's eyes in the slew of worried faces but couldn't find her.

"Ootori?" he asked, trying to get her response more than anything.

"Is being escorted up to the Infirmary, I'll have you secured and then you'll see her soon." James groaned didn't this woman understand he needed to know right now-no-five minutes ago that she was okay? He felt something unidentifiable tighten around his chest and then the stretcher was levitated. Pompfry waved her wand over his face and said something to him but his senses dulled so quickly that he couldn't make sense of it and then he was asleep.

"James?" a soft feminine voice, her voice distinctly, broke through the black haze that shrouded him, "James, wake up." Her hand was on his shoulder. James groaned and opened his eyes to meet a moon lit silvery gaze, something tightened around his voice box freezing his voice all together, he reached for her. "I'm okay, not as bad as I could be, broken arm and slight whip lash." She said softly answering his unspoken question in almost a whisper. It must have been after curfew. Her hand brushed his hair back from his eyes. "Why?" she asked now, her eyes shining with…something as she stared down at him.

"I don't really know, " He choked out, "I didn't really think I just did."

"Nothing crossed your mind as you dove off your broom to catch me?" she asked incredulously. James shrugged.

"Not really, I just remember thinking _'No'_ and then jumping, falling, crushing you to me and a lot of pain." He replied his voice a bit more stable now. She laughed that, a soft feminine chuckle, not a girly giggle like most girls he spoke to, no her laugh had something raw and deep, heart felt and it was a gift to hear escape her.

"That is the most illogical thing I can think of in response to someone falling off their broom." She quipped. James smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not exactly well known for logical analysis." He replied simply, he eyed her sling, guilt filling him, _Dom must have done that_ he thought uncomfortable, remembering her vow earlier on the field. "I'm sorry." He said suddenly, Ootori's already narrow eyes narrowed more so in confusion. "Its my fault you're in a sling. Dom was set to take you out and I let her." He said with a labored breath, the guilt overwhelming him. He felt tears prick his eyes, and suddenly he couldn't control his emotions. "I'm so sorry." He blubbered. He felt her slim hand running through his mess of strands, soothing him. His eyes fell closed, he felt her lean on him, her lips to his forehead, a soft hum tickling his skin, the lullaby soothing on his ears.

"Just sleep James, Pompfry will wake you in a few hours." She whispered, James reached up and pulled her down to hold her against him, he wasn't sure why but the thought of her leaving his side terrified him. "James?"

"Stay, just stay please…I-don't want to be alone." He whispered against her nose.

"Okay but we have to keep my arm elevated." She replied.

"Yeah, just put it here." He gently maneuvered the bound arm onto his side as he rolled them. He pulled her closer, encasing her in his arms and relaxed against her level breathing. She settled in and allowed herself to relax as well, entombed in his warmth. "Night Love." He said sleepily.

"good night Jamie."

"Don't call me that, I like James." He replied with an alert sharpness that wasn't there a minute before. Ootori smiled against his chest.

"Goodnight James."


End file.
